


科瓦尔斯基面包房事件

by ShangnySun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShangnySun/pseuds/ShangnySun
Summary: 盾冬去了科瓦尔斯基先生的面包房——布鲁克林分店。





	科瓦尔斯基面包房事件

**Author's Note:**

> 1.短篇，微甜。主芽詹，隐盾冬，隐科瓦尔斯基&奎妮。
> 
> 2.Cross了一点罗琳的魔法世界，科瓦尔斯基面包房取自电影《神奇动物在哪里》，情节需要科瓦尔斯基面包房开店时间略有提前，微魔幻。
> 
> 3.微ooc（？）
> 
> 4.不想写科瓦尔斯基的英文，Bucky用的“巴奇，”感觉这样更符合文风•布鲁克林一枝花的气质。

一九三四年，布鲁克林，

 

科尔瓦斯基面包房的分店开到布鲁克林的亨诺街时，史蒂夫正在兼职做报童。那时他为一份叫《布鲁克林晨报》的当地小报工作，每天清晨五点钟去取货，在七点半以前分发完毕，匆匆填几口早饭，再和巴奇一起去学校。身为报童，他总能留几份报纸下来。大多数时候，他会取其中一份小心地粗略翻一遍，若是其中有感兴趣的内容就留下，没有就当日中午抽时间转几个街角到人员更为密集的帕默路叫卖。说是叫卖，史蒂夫也算是报童中安静的一个了，常托着报纸往那里一杵，偶尔挥一挥，绝不会挑出报纸中的猎奇内容大加广播求人来买。

总之，对于科瓦尔斯基面包房开张一事，史蒂夫该是最早知道的那个——至少是在巴奇之前，可不，是巴奇首先从报纸生活版的角落里挖出这一消息塞到了他的鼻子底下。

“洗开的面包庞！”巴奇当时捂着腮帮子，含混不清地指给他看。

史蒂夫于是不得不向他捂着腮帮子的朋友指出对方坏掉的牙齿：“你在治牙，”他义正言辞地说完，坚决地一把夺过巴奇手里的报纸准备将前天踩在鞋底的有关纽约国家美术学院肯特画展的报道替换出来。

巴奇不肯。他右手揽过史蒂夫的肩膀将他拉向自己，左手待小个子进入攻击范围后轻巧一抽就将那页报纸拿了回去，转身贴到墙上展平。

虽然报纸是黑白色，可报道的配图对十几岁的孩子来说却依然有着巨大的诱惑力：一个长相颇似喜剧演员的、胖墩墩的男人咧嘴开怀地笑着，他左手比成一把枪，神采飞扬地指着右手掌上托着的一个小怪物形状的面包，在他身后的橱窗内，五花八门的各式面包挤在多层茶点盘上，除此以外还有萨赫蛋糕、挤满了奶油花的樱桃塔、饼干中夹着磨碎的榛子和草莓果干、迷你甜甜圈泳圈一样套在翻糖人偶腰间……当然，后面这些是巴奇的猜测，不过他倒十分乐意去印证一下这些猜想。仅仅看着照片，他就几乎已经来到那个在想象里被他涂上了颜色的地方，灵敏的鼻腔贪婪地捕捉空中漂浮的黄油与面粉的甜香，他能够看到干净的橱窗玻璃上印满流浪儿渴慕的手印——

“咱们的钱大概只够买一只热狗，”史蒂夫打击他。

“Jerk，”巴奇托着下巴，试图用完好的半边脸挤出一个笑容，“等牙袄了，就去把热抖请惟家。”

 

§

 

然而巴奇并没能买到热狗。

他们第一次推开科瓦尔斯基面包房的门是在巴奇的牙终于不再痛的第二天清早、面包房开业的第九天。那是个星期六，大多数人还在睡梦中时，巴奇就拉着史蒂夫走在了前往面包店的路上。“口碑好，卖得快”是他给史蒂夫的早起理由。

他们到达面包店时店里已经有了四五位顾客和两位店员，报纸插图上那个胖墩墩的男人也在。也许是注意到了两个在店里东张西望略显迷茫的男孩，好心的科瓦尔斯基先生决定帮他们一把。

“男孩们，想吃点什么？”

较为瘦弱的金发男孩把目光从肉桂饼的标价处撕下来，回答科瓦尔斯基先生的是那个个子高一点的黑发男孩，男孩抬头看他，眼睛亮晶晶的，“先生，您这里有热狗吗？”

科瓦尔斯基先生吧嗒了一下嘴巴，“啊，热狗倒是没有……你和你的朋友要不要考虑一下甜橙奶油蛋糕？”他一边说着一边回身取了一块，隔着油纸一掰两半分给两个略显失望的男孩，“店里还有很多其它好吃的东西，你们可以再看看嘛。”

两个男孩道过谢后，科瓦尔斯基先生就坐回了一边。

布鲁克林分店的经营不如他预料中的景气，不过纽约才刚从大萧条中稍稍喘息，能够以自己爱做的事糊口科瓦尔斯基先生总体还是感觉很满意。虽说科瓦尔斯基先生更喜欢亲自动手烘培出各式糕点，可为了让分店的经营尽快走上正轨，他还是暂时脱掉围裙留在了这里。目前看来，这个决定是对的。根据布鲁克林区的具体情况，他稍稍调低了某些商品的定价——科瓦尔斯基并不是不在乎谋生，可他更想要更多人因为他的糕点而从生活中汲取更大的快乐。他开店的资金本就由一位陌生的朋友提供，科瓦尔斯基先生觉得这么做或多或少也算是他对更多的陌生人所作的一种回馈。

从思绪中抽身，科瓦尔斯基先生再次打量起店里两个男孩。他有点吃不准两人的年龄。瘦小的金发男孩大概也就十一二岁吧，小个子穿着白衬衣和背带裤，双手插兜被黑发男孩揪着袖子拉着走，他的脸上挂着笑容，但一双蓝眼睛掩在报童帽帽檐的阴影中却有那么一点……忧郁？店里有那么一两个架子摆得高了，小个子走过时看不到上面盛的东西，可他既不妥协也不求助朋友，而是自己踮起脚尖，仰高了头伸长脖子去看，待黑发男孩察觉后伸手斜一斜架子，小个子的眼波就敏感又倔强地闪一闪，咕哝一声谢谢。

黑发男孩也始终笑着，却与小个子不尽相同。他的笑容有种纤尘不染的明媚，红得过分的嘴唇一张一合不知在讲些什么总也讲不完。科瓦尔斯基先生看着高个子男孩出其不意地伸手把小个子的报童帽拉歪、面对对方的薄怒再嬉笑又骄傲地抬起下巴垂下睫毛毫无诚意地道歉，那副充满生命力的阳光模样看得科瓦尔斯基先生也忍不住傻笑起来。

科瓦尔斯基先生那独一无二的特色笑声吓得巴奇一蹦之下差点把史蒂夫拉到自己身后。

史蒂夫首先反应过来，他瞪了一眼调用全身肌肉憋笑的巴奇，走到科瓦尔斯基先生面前，“先生您好，您能不能告诉我们那个篮子里本来装的什么？”他指着一个方向。

当科瓦尔斯基先生建议他们两个再看看别的烘培点心时，两人在店里逛了两圈也吃不准要用有限的资金买哪个，后来巴奇提议他们可以看看哪个篮子里的东西卖得多，卖得最多的应该就是最好吃的那个。这个筛选方案经史蒂夫批准后，巴奇又装出一副正经人的口气给他讲解了半天“由这个篮子里此时饼干的体积与篮子容积的比率与篮子上残留的饼干残渣咱们可以得知此款饼干今天至少已经卖掉了一千克，”“看看这个菊花派盘的磨损程度就可以推断出这个派盘平均每天的使用频率在8.562到9.684之间，”“这个蛋糕——”凑近了看说明牌，“柠檬香草蛋糕，依然保有三百六十度全面积，再加上上面没有任何刀痕因此我的专业结论是还没有人买过它……”

巴奇一直分析得假模假样、头头是道——直到他们看到那个空篮子。

空篮子由藤条编织，里面铺着白蓝格子布，布上的少许面包碎屑显示曾有面包到此一游。可同款篮子有四个，并排放置，其它三个都盛着面包卷，洒了糖粉的那款前面的说明牌上写着“草莓面包卷，”洒了巧克力碎屑的那款写着“巧克力面包卷，”另一款沾了白芝麻，是“桃子面包卷，”唯独那一个同款篮子空着，而且没有说明牌。

史蒂夫好奇，巴奇也好奇。

“李子面包卷，”科瓦尔斯基先生过来后只扫了一眼就告诉他们，他低头找了找，弯腰从架子下面摸出一个说明牌，喃喃自语：“小贼撞掉了牌子……”

巴奇很惊讶：“您说这个篮子是被……偷空的？”

科瓦尔斯基先生点点头，“连着四天了。”

“您报警了吧？”史蒂夫皱起眉。

科瓦尔斯基先生耸了一下肩膀，“没有，这年头警察哪会在意这个呀，丢钱丢得少都不管，更何况面包呐。”

“盗贼只偷了面包？”巴奇觉得有些不可思议。

“是嘛，李子面包卷，用了我祖父传下来的秘密配方呢，”科瓦尔斯基先生叹了口气，“我猜大概是有什么流浪的孩子饿极了吧，我也不是易查博，就当送给他们了吧。”

史蒂夫快速分析了一下这个篮子所在的地理位置，篮子的位置离门算是远的，虽然在收银台的视线死角，可后面就是宽敞透明的橱窗，虽然说这款面包馅在内部相对方便携带，可一旁的草莓、巧克力和桃子面包卷都完好无损，似乎没有理由只取李子味的，更何况每种味道取走一点，晚一点被发现或者根本不被发现的概率岂不是更大？假设是单人作案，莫非对方只喜欢李子口味？可若是团伙作案，众口难调，只拿一种味道不是更奇怪？另外，一篮子的面包说多不多，说少不少，作案者该用什么样的工具？

史蒂夫看了一眼巴奇，知道他也在琢磨同样的问题。

科瓦尔斯基先生虽然日常有些迟钝，可此时却也看出这两个可爱的男孩似乎玩起了侦探游戏。虽然他小时候倒没有什么成为侦探的梦想，不过举手之劳成全别人总是好的，一个偷李子面包卷的窃贼应该造成不了什么危险，更何况，万一两位福尔摩斯与华生再世帮他破了案呢？这样想着，科瓦尔斯基先生就继续主动交待起“案情。”

“面包房里几乎所有食品都是当天现烤的，那些过夜的我会打折放在那边，”他指指门口一个更深的篮子，“放在那边销售。连着这四天都是，我端出来的时候四款面包都是好的，可一转身去取别的，再回来李子面包卷就不见了。有次我拜托我一个助手杰克瞧着点儿，可人一多，杰克就回了柜台帮忙，过一会儿再查看，李子面包卷就又不见了。”

史蒂夫发现“巴恩斯探长”已经进入了“工作模式，”“您是否注意到其它可疑的事情，或者奇怪的顾客，可以排除内部作案吗？”巴恩斯探长认真地问。史蒂夫一面想保持严肃，一面又禁不住觉得好笑，他摘下头上的报童帽扣到巴奇头上冒充猎鹿帽。

“没什么可疑的，”科瓦尔斯基先生配合地认真回答，“我相信我自己雇的人，杰克、玛丽和汤米都是老实人，”他想了想，用了一个电影里看来的专业词汇：“而且他们都有不在场证明，第一次丢面包时，他们三个都在处理蛋白霜。”

巴恩斯探长调整了一下头上的帽子（也就是让它往右歪了一点），然后他低下头，食指与拇指捏住下巴，看似一副认真思考的模样，可知巴恩斯如罗杰斯，史蒂夫明白巴奇进入了瓶颈，“以前有什么人对李子面包表现出特别的兴趣吗？”史蒂夫及时帮助他的搭档。

科瓦尔斯基先生回想了一下，“我们刚开业没多久，所以我还没有太摸清一些主顾的消费规律，目前来看，好像是没有的。”

就在史蒂夫也想不出其他什么问题时，科瓦尔斯基先生又想起了另一件事，他犹豫了一下，最终还是告诉了两位小侦探：“有一个粉衣服的姑娘，以前常在我们总店买面包，几乎每个礼拜都会来吧……前两天她来了一次这个分店，我猜她也许是来布鲁克林办事，恰好路过。”

巴恩斯探长立刻兴奋起来：“她买的东西和以前一样吗？”

“一样的。”

“您说这位女士之前几乎每个礼拜会去您的总店买东西，您记不记得这种现象大概持续了多久？”

“大概两个多月，”科瓦尔斯基先生在心里暗笑两个小家伙还真进入了角色，“从九月开始。”

“可以描述一下她的外貌吗？”

“那个姑娘喜欢穿粉衣服，特别爱戴一条深粉色的羊绒围巾，金色短发，从这里，”科瓦尔斯基先生在自己脑袋附近比划着，“是卷的，波浪形，她身上有一股肉桂混合着罗勒的香味，我想应该不是香水，她笑起来非常甜，嘴角边的脸颊会出现两个括号，右边的比左边的大一些，可迷人了，还有，她好像每次都能读懂我的想法……”

科瓦尔斯基先生还在说，可史蒂夫注意到巴恩斯探长已经没在听了，巴奇低着头，双手插兜，一只皮鞋的圆头蹭着另一只，扬起的嘴角勾出一个了然的微笑，不时嗯嗯应两声。

科瓦尔斯基先生在描述中沉醉了一会儿后也意识到了这点，当他正犹豫着要不要继续讲下去时，小个子问他：“李子面包丢失是从那位粉衣服的女士出现在布鲁克林以后才开始的吗？”

在科瓦尔斯基先生回答之前，高个子就一脸同情地伸手搭在了小个子的肩上。两人的身高差原本看起来十分不协调，可高个子的手臂这么一搭，身高差反而成了亲密起来最便捷的桥梁。“史蒂夫，”高个子这么叫小个子，“我想那位迷人的粉衣女士垮了半个纽约过来并不是为了偷科瓦尔斯基先生的李子面包，”说完这话，男孩又抬头看店老板，十分真诚地建议：“也许您可以试着约她出去。”

雅各布•科瓦尔斯基非常庆幸有顾客推开了面包店的门。

在那之后，店老板忽然来了亲自服务顾客的巨大热情，他干巴巴地挤出两声笑，告诉两个男孩他们可以继续挑食物后就把另外几位店员都送回了厨房，自己钻回了柜台后面。科瓦尔斯基并不是一个保守、羞涩的人，只是当给出约会建议的是一个十几岁的男孩……

男孩们却并没怎么把这件事放在心上，除了意外了解到了面包店老板的桃花事以外，他们更感兴趣的还是“李子面包卷失窃案。”可一时半会儿这事也并没有什么可以讨论的进展，于是也暂时回归馋猫顾客的身份，规规矩矩挑起来。

史蒂夫和巴奇最后挑了一个怪物面包。那只怪物长得有点像一条蛇，却生着翅膀，修长身体盘成一圈，张开的口中咬着一颗饱满的红樱桃。

收款时科瓦尔斯基先生看着小个子从口袋中抓出的一把硬币本想直接把面包送给他们，可看高个子低头认真地从小个子手心数出数目的样子又最终放弃了那个念头，“等你们抓到了面包大盗，我就专门给你们烤个大蛋糕，”他挠挠嘴上那撇小胡子，笑眯眯地承诺。

高个子抬头报以一笑。

科瓦尔斯基先生问他的名字。

“巴奇，先生，巴奇•巴恩斯。”

 

巴奇•巴恩斯走出面包房后在四分钟内和史蒂夫•罗杰斯以极高的效率迅速歼灭了“怪蛇”——把面包大卸九块一块一块扔进嘴里。面包乍看之下只是造型比其它店里奇怪了些，可烤得金黄酥脆的表皮下蜂窝结构格外均匀蓬松，扔进口腔能嚼出一种混合了多种药草的奶香，咽下后有说不出的留恋，仿佛刚刚进行完一场味蕾的按摩。

吃完面包后，巴奇把那颗樱桃递给史蒂夫，史蒂夫摇头，指指胃部表示担心会引起消化问题。巴奇把樱桃送到他嘴边他也抿紧嘴巴，巴奇就叹一口气，妥协于小个子的倔脾气。史蒂夫看着樱桃被巴奇习惯性地先咬下一个浅印再整颗送入口中，暗自吞咽一下，甩开了目光。

 

§

 

对于科瓦尔斯基先生来说，星期六早上的插曲不过是一件小事。尽管他的确对两个男孩有些特别的好感，可这件事还是很快在新店开张的繁忙中被他抛到了脑后。

他并没有停止做李子面包卷，但这也不是为了那两位仅有一面之缘的“小侦探，”而是因为科瓦尔斯基先生本身就对这件事充满了好奇。他开始变幻着方式试探那个特别的面包贼，比如减少李子面包卷的数量试探对方是否会把魔爪伸向其它口味，或者更换李子面包卷在店里的位置，可没用，都没用，无论数量如何，位置如何，对方就认定了这款面包，雷打不动地来偷窃。有次科瓦尔斯基故意有一天没有做李子面包卷，那天店里什么都没有少，可隔了一天再做，对方照偷不误。于是后来科瓦尔斯基先生也就放弃了，每天习惯性地少做那么几个摆到篮子里，如果偷窃的真是饥肠辘辘的流浪者，倒也算自己做了一件好事。

至于那位粉红裙子的姑娘，科瓦尔斯基先生惊奇地发现对方开始把原来每周到总店的旅程改到每周来分店，并且频率有所增加。原本在总店见面时，科瓦尔斯基心里总有一种不知所起却挥之不去的惧怕。这惧怕倒不是来自姑娘本身，倒更像是在见面之前就害怕分离似的。科瓦尔斯基觉得这种感觉真是有点莫名其妙，因为自己一向是个有点无知无畏的家伙，粗神经，也在天真中存有那么一股执着的理智，所以他困惑于对粉红衣裙姑娘的态度，也在潜意识里刻意在两人之间留有一定距离。可当见面地点变成了分店时，科瓦尔斯基的心思变了，仿佛新的地点真的能够带来崭新的开始似的，也可能是有那么一点受了黑发小子的鼓舞，总之，某次粉裙子姑娘再来时，科瓦尔斯基问了她的名字。

奎妮是个好听的名字。

科瓦尔斯基问奎妮怎么改来分店了，奎妮回答交通便捷，科瓦尔斯基就在心里为这个借口暗自偷乐两秒钟，继续问她为什么来得更频繁，奎妮回答家里来了一个英国朋友，给她的姐妹送书，那人很喜欢他做的面包。科瓦尔斯基又问……总之，科瓦尔斯基先生就这么把两位小侦探的事忘掉了，连同巴奇•巴恩斯的名字一起。

 

当科瓦尔斯基先生渐渐忘记了两位小侦探时，巴奇•巴恩斯和史蒂夫•罗杰斯吵了架，因为前者忘了一件很小的大事——巴奇•巴恩斯忘了不要每次都去维护史蒂夫•罗杰斯，因为有些事后者可以自己处理。到后来，吵架进化成了冷战。

冷战的前两天，巴奇把面包房事件和小个子一起扫进了记忆的旮旯。而扫不进旮旯的是生物钟。自从史蒂夫当上了报童，巴奇就调整了自己的作息，他每天会早起五十分钟，就为了绕一些路、能够和史蒂夫一起走去学校。可冷战不和史蒂夫走了之后，生物钟还是会恪尽职守地摇醒他的意识：起床啦，起床啦，还想不想和小个子一起走去学校啦……巴奇常常是稀里糊涂被这种念头骗得睁开眼才忽然想到实际情况，可再躺回去，又怎么也睡不着。爬起来空落落无事可做，巴奇就开始看报纸，看《布鲁克林晨报》，尽管他们家并不在史蒂夫负责的区域。

过了两天，巴奇翻报纸时看到了一则采访，受访者是华特•迪士尼，内容是关于《聪明的小母鸡》的创作历程。他和史蒂夫一起看过那个片子，片里有只特别可爱的鸭子。巴奇把那篇报道剪下来，准备等他们和好以后给史蒂夫，给他垫鞋子。报道剪完，报纸上空出一个方正的洞，下面是一则广告：科瓦尔斯基面包房因为生意火爆在《布鲁克林晨报》上公开招聘。巴奇盯着面包房的照片发了一会儿呆，然后把报纸收了起来，也不再在早上看报了。

又过了两天，巴奇决定好好利用他讨厌的生物钟做点有用的事：他开始在清晨埋伏在科瓦尔斯基对面双层小楼的楼顶，透过偌大的橱窗盯死李子面包卷篮子周遭的风吹草动。他这样做可不只是为了大蛋糕，没了史蒂夫的巴奇觉得无聊，无聊就要找点事做。

 

§

 

史蒂夫知道和巴奇和好只是个时间问题，可他没想到和好的时间会是在凌晨四点半。

那天他像往常一样在四点半起床，准备去厂里取今天的报纸。史蒂夫穿好衣服，仔细地在细脖子上把围巾绕两圈，等他准备蹬上鞋子时，窗户处传来了再熟悉不过的声响。

嗒。

咚。

嗒。

嗒。

在四声响完之前，史蒂夫就已经条件反射地蹦到窗边一把扯开了窗帘。

从二楼俯视，巴奇就在下面，仰着脸对他笑，温热的气息逃逸出来迎面撞上冷气，在面孔前结出一片淡淡白雾。

巴奇不说话，伸出双手拽住自己的外衣领子使劲提了两下。

那意思是穿件挡风的。

然后他右手半握拳，从左耳处途径眼底、鼻梁、眼底，一直到达右耳，划出一条曲线。

那意思是戴那顶大号的海蓝色毛线帽。

做完这两个动作，巴奇左手一扬，许多细小颗粒脱手落进黑暗。

那是云母和石英，捡自楼下的场地，是巴奇刚刚用来在窗玻璃上敲出节奏的小工具。

史蒂夫都明白。

 

急三火四地添衣服赶出门时史蒂夫还在想他开口第一句话应该是硬邦邦地告诉巴奇“我要去工作了，”可一开门看到巴奇已经上楼站在门口等他，史蒂夫就立刻改了词：“咱们要去哪儿？”

巴奇拉上他就跑，“科瓦尔斯基面包房——我有个大发现！”

他们最终还是先绕道去取了当天的报纸，毕竟史蒂夫及时捡回了自己的理智，巴奇也不想让小个子因为面包房事件丢了工作。在取完报纸、巴奇保证他之后会和史蒂夫一起赶在去学校前发完报纸后，两人来到了科瓦尔斯基面包房对面双层小楼的楼顶。

“什么发现？”史蒂夫还在因为奔跑而喘息。

巴奇将报纸分成两打，厚的那份给了史蒂夫，自己坐在了另一份上。等史蒂夫坐好了，他伸手帮对方将奔跑中松了的围巾拉紧了一点，然后露出一个神秘的微笑，指了指下方科瓦尔斯基面包房的橱窗，“我找到面包贼了！”

史蒂夫等着下文。

“这几天我一直在早上来这里，就盯着那个李子面包篮的位置。我发现面包店的人有一个固定的烘培顺序，他们通常先摆饼干和甜甜圈一类，然后是面包、塔和派、小蛋糕，最后是大号裱花蛋糕和翻糖蛋糕……他们一般会在五点半左右把面包送出来，最初我没发现什么——但昨天，我看到了拿面包的家伙，”巴奇讲到这里，神情变得又兴奋又困惑，“是个动物。”

史蒂夫有些吃惊，“你是说流浪狗之类的？”

巴奇摆摆脑袋，“不不不，那个家伙有点像鼹鼠，长着黑色的短毛——”

史蒂夫举手示意他先停一下，他从裤兜里摸出一只铅笔和一把小折刀，削了两下，接过了巴奇递给他的一团口袋里翻出来的皱巴巴的测验卷子，在背面勾画起来。

巴奇继续说下去：“嘴巴跟鸭子似的，不知道从哪里窜出来扒到架子上就开始偷面包，它背对着我，双爪左右开弓往嘴里一通狂塞——”

史蒂夫停下笔，“你是说一个非裔鼹鼠化唐老鸭一个人吃光了篮子里所有李子面包？”

“在两分钟之内，”巴奇认真地补充。

“……Buck，你昨天几点起的床？”

“什——么？”巴奇愣了一下才反应过来，“我没在做梦！”

史蒂夫不说话，把嫌疑犯速写给巴奇自己看。

巴奇瞪着速写。虽然史蒂夫画得神似，可如果别人把这样一种小怪物画像拿给他看，他多半也会认为对方没睡醒，“好吧，”他妥协地举起双手，“待会儿等你自己看到了就信我了，”他用下巴指指橱窗方向，又撸起袖子瞅了一眼表，“还有大概二十分钟面包就端出来了，如果咱们运气足够好，希望那个小家伙早点来……”

虽然史蒂夫依然觉得巴奇现实梦境傻傻分不清楚，可陪这个人一起做些蠢事，他是愿意的。

布鲁克林已经入冬，日出前的黑暗又最是寒冷。史蒂夫折起画纸，收起铅笔和小刀，然后双手往袖子里一收，脖子往外衣里一缩。巴奇伸手帮他把海蓝色毛线帽拉下来——盖住眼睛，史蒂夫就通过粗毛线间的缝隙用充满正义感的眼神谴责他。

巴奇看着海蓝毛线缝隙中露出的那双蓝眼睛。没有什么比那更珍贵的了，他想，那双蓝眼有一种常人所不能及的海纳百川的力量。巴奇觉得史蒂夫的眼睛像地球，百分之七十的蓝中带着一点绿。大多数时候，它们理智而柔和、冷静又温暖，也有极少数时候眼睛的主人会转动眼珠把南北极面向他，露出凌厉的冰棱。巴奇想，如果史蒂夫是地球，那他是什么？他第一个念头是太阳：地球环绕着太阳，太阳温暖着地球，他始终是他身边的小个子，直到时间尽头。

那时的巴奇•巴恩斯还不知道岁月不居，时节如流，几年后，他会从太阳系的中心退下来，收起耀眼的光芒隐匿成月亮，冰冷阴暗，了无生机，那本不是一个情感可以存活的球体，他会和史蒂夫隔着大约三十八万四千千米的距离，成为他身边的小个子，他不再会被群星环绕，地球将会成为他的唯一，他会围绕他的唯一旋转，亦远亦近，若即若离，他会出没在最黑暗的夜晚，可暗夜里，地球依然会被月亮倾洒给他的、属于太阳的光沐浴。

时光退后一步，回到一九三四，巴奇•巴恩斯不知道未来有什么样的命运在潜伏，幸而如此。

巴奇作为恶人自己倒下撇嘴角摆出一副“我只是在开玩笑嘛”的委屈脸，然后老老实实地帮史蒂夫把帽子推上去。挽起的毛线帽紧紧扣在额头上，把史蒂夫一缕稻草色的头发压在眉间，巴奇觉得挺傻气挺可爱，就也没纠正，咬住下唇把笑容关在嘴巴里。

 

尽管已经全副武装，初冬的清晨一动不动坐在楼顶吹风还是很快让史蒂夫打起哆嗦。巴奇察觉到了之后提议离开这个鬼地方，然而倔强的小个子不肯半途而废，声称一定要等到看不到那个非裔鼹鼠化唐老鸭，这样他回去以后就可以把嫌疑犯速写添几笔改成通缉令来纪念此事，并用余生嘲笑巴奇。

巴奇就回“史蒂夫•罗杰斯你不是充满正义感嘛怎么可以嘲笑别人呢。”

史蒂夫就回“因为这实在是你做过的最蠢的事之一不纪念一下可惜了。”

巴奇就回“如果你打算以后把我做的蠢事都记录下来我以后就多做些累死你。”

史蒂夫就笑。一人一句吵吵倒也不那么冷了，又过了一会儿巴奇才突然想起来——他们……不是在冷战吗？

他很快又释然，如果快乐不和史蒂夫分享，那叫什么快乐啊。两个人参与乐事就如同为记忆上了双保险，等八九十岁回忆起来，一人一句，互相补充，相互纠正。

 

§

 

五点四十五的时候，巴奇察觉事情有点不对劲了。不是因为窃贼没有来，而是因为原本的钓饵也不在。平常这个时候，除了圆蛋糕以外所有的商品该都上架才对，可今天没有。整间面包房像是睡过了头，静悄悄，灯也不亮。

五点五十的时候，史蒂夫坐不住了，他站起来，抚平被坐得有点皱了的报纸，“再不去送，就真的送不完了。”

巴奇明白史蒂夫说的是对的。于是两个男孩略微有点灰心丧气地抱起报纸下了楼。走到路灯下，巴奇才意识到史蒂夫真的冻坏了，小个子的走路姿势十分僵硬，嘴唇凑近了看有点发紫，他心底升起一阵愧疚，途径面包房时看到门上贴着的暂停营业小牌更是有种想掐死自己的冲动。

史蒂夫看出了他的心思，控制着哆嗦的拳头假装给了他的鼻子一拳，“告诉你了这是最蠢的事之一吧！”

 

为了在上学前送完报纸，巴奇提议他去代送，可史蒂夫坚持那是他的工作，这样说的时候，小个子微微倚着电线杆，悄悄抬起一只脚活动着僵硬的下肢，拳头半藏在袖子里攥紧又伸开让血液尽快流动带回体温。

最后巴奇从附近一户叫威尔逊的人家前院“借”了一辆用来运砖的三轮手推车。

“你找这个干什么？史蒂夫看着巴奇将手推车里原来的废料搬到灌木丛边码好，只留了其中一长段麻绳。

“待会儿你就明白了。”

“等玛丽•威尔逊发现，她会把咱们打成面包的，”史蒂夫压低声音，四处张望放风。

“只要动作快，她就不会发现，”巴奇咧开嘴笑，张开沾满灰的魔爪作势要往史蒂夫脸上抹，史蒂夫赶紧弯腰躲开。巴奇嘟一下嘴，取了份报纸抖开铺在三轮手推车上，拍拍，“上来。”

史蒂夫明白了他的意思，“不，我不是婴儿。”

巴奇急了，“你坐上来，我推着你沿街跑，经过订了报纸的人家，你就往院子里或楼门前扔一份，”说完向史蒂夫展示一下自己的手表，敲敲表盘。

史蒂夫最终同意了，“不过还是要把报纸塞到信箱里，”他坚持。

 

§

 

米斯太太睡眠很浅。

布鲁克林的冬季日出时间在七点十分左右，她在七点十二醒来。醒来后，米斯太太隐约觉得这个平常的日子哪里不一样，似乎有微弱的声音，来自街上。她坐起来，走到窗边拉开窗帘推开窗，探头出去，三楼的高度足以将狭窄笔直的诺汉默德街尽收眼底。

一辆三轮手推车在并不平整的路面上向她辘辘飞来。车内的男孩有着稻草色的头发，盘腿而坐，正低着头麻利地将一份报纸卷起来，再从身侧一条长麻绳上用小刀割下一段绕报纸一系。推车的男孩笑容更加明亮，他半躬着身体向前飞奔，风把他的大衣吹得鼓起在身后，作对似的想把他留在原地，男孩把身体埋得更低，却始终高抬着头目光如炬，一双皮鞋啪嗒啪嗒踩碎了整条街的静默。

及至某一家的门前，他就猛然刹车，让伙伴随惯性从车上轻轻一跃而下，将报纸塞进信箱。在等待的短暂过程中，推车男孩迅速合上双手使劲一揉，再凑脸上去抽动鼻尖嗅一下。米斯太太不知道男孩是否是嗅到了指尖旧车把的铁锈味，因为他吐了一下舌头。这一切发生在一瞬之间，等推车男孩的伙伴转身时，男孩已然又是一副握好车把准备出发的样子了。

似乎是嫌出发过程过于单调，推车男孩舔一下嘴唇，低吼一声给自己鼓劲，惹得车上的同伴情不自禁地笑着扶住额头。

前倾，发力，车轮碾得路上的碎石子蹦起来，辐条转动，无数浮游在空中的透明齿轮也紧密咬合着开始运转，整个布鲁克林像在陪他们一起苏醒。远方隐约传来晨祷的钟声，辐条随着车速越转越快，好似被风吹起来的玩具风车，在初升的晨光中化成一块白色亮片。

米斯太太目送着两个男孩继续向前飞跑，一直跑成诺汉默德街道尽头的一个逆光微影，在缓缓升起的那轮火红的太阳中一闪就不见了。

 

§

 

史蒂夫病了两个礼拜。

巴奇每天都去看他。他把那张迪士尼访谈的报纸给了史蒂夫，史蒂夫很喜欢，看完就垫进了鞋里。虽然那天他们成功地送完了所有的报纸，可这并没有成为厂方体谅史蒂夫生病的理由，布鲁克林有太多饥饿的小脑袋能够撑起那一顶报童帽。巴奇得知这件事时并没有感到太意外，但还是忍不住辞色锋利地讲了两句，史蒂夫倒只是耸了一下肩膀表示习以为常。

再次去科瓦尔斯基先生的面包房是在史蒂夫病愈的第四天。那天早上巴奇比平时早起了四十五分钟。梳洗完毕后他背上包，被母亲拉过来强行亲吻叮嘱一番，又带上母亲给史蒂夫准备的一些吃的才被放出门。

出门以后他先去了科瓦尔斯基先生的面包房。头一天晚上他取出了攒了一年（差不多也就是最近一个月）的圣诞存款，又向父亲预支了下个月的零花钱。当听说他预支是为了给史蒂夫买圣诞礼物，他的母亲毫不迟疑地同意了，他父亲还多给了他两美元。巴奇拿着这笔巨款，觉得或许他可以每天给史蒂夫买点小玩意，一直到圣诞，这样快乐也会持久些。这第一个礼物，他计划去科瓦尔斯基面包房买。本来巴奇的计划是买一个两人没吃过的面包回去分着吃（这是让史蒂夫接受面包的一种策略），可是他没想到的是科瓦尔斯基先生竟然认出了他。

“你是那个……”科瓦尔斯基忘了男孩的名字，“啊，小侦探！”

巴奇点头，笑一下。

“你的朋友呢？”科瓦尔斯基先生继续问。

“我的朋友为了帮您守护面包都生病啦，”巴奇开玩笑，科瓦尔斯基先生看起来很吃惊，赶忙问他怎么回事。巴奇讲了，没有省略关于看到小怪物的那部分，即使那真是他的幻觉，做都做了，也不怕别人知道。讲完之后，他忽然想起另一件事，“先生，”他犹豫着开口，捏了捏口袋，钱袋还在，“不知道可不可以请您帮一个忙？”

“啥？”科瓦尔斯基先生很热情地问。

“是这样，我朋友，史蒂夫，他前几天跟我讲，说好奇那款李子面包卷究竟是什么味，所以我想，”他顿一下，最终还是礼貌地将请求说出口：“您可不可以做一个给史蒂夫尝一尝？”

“没问题！”好心肠的科瓦尔斯基先生爽快地应下来，又摸摸小胡子梢，“你看这样行不行，你和史蒂夫晚上再过来一趟，我现场烤给你们吃？这样面包刚出炉，口感最好。”

巴奇喜出望外，连声道谢。

“八点？”科瓦尔斯基先生问，“你们吃完了回家也不算太晚。”

“可以的，太感谢您——”巴奇说着去掏钱袋。

科瓦尔斯基先生看出了他的企图，坚决地摇头。

巴奇顿时史蒂夫附体，也坚持——直到科瓦尔斯基先生幸福地叹息一声，决定给男孩一个免费的原因。他带男孩来到后厨，推开一点门。

案台前有一个姑娘，在他们推开门的同时转过身，她围着一条粉红围裙，见到他们后抬起沾了面粉的手将额角一缕金色卷发别到耳后，眨动睫毛妩媚一笑，唇角推出涟漪般的括号，右边比左边略大些。

“哦，你好，”她将目光集中到巴奇身上，“巴奇？真是个好听的名字……唔，你想知道雅各布和我的故事？”她说着咯咯笑起来，“晚上告诉你们好吗？”

巴奇想起科瓦尔斯基先生当初说这位姑娘能看透人的心思，吃惊之余傻傻点头。

 

§

 

当晚奎妮•戈德斯坦恩给巴奇•巴恩斯和史蒂夫•罗杰斯讲了这样一个故事：

 

从前有一只快乐的嗅嗅——大多数人可能不认识嗅嗅这种动物，因为这实际上是一种魔法生物。在巫师纽特•斯卡曼的新书《神奇动物在哪里》里面，对嗅嗅是这样描述的：“嗅嗅是不列颠一种会掘地的动物。这种动物全身覆盖着黑色绒毛，鼻吻较长，对一切闪闪发光的东西都特别偏爱。一窝产崽六至八只。”

让我们回到开头来，从前，有一只快乐的嗅嗅，虽然嗅嗅通常不会被巫师养在家中，可这只嗅嗅的饲养者是个神奇动物学家，因此嗅嗅也就得到了与巫师先生长期亲密接触的机会。嗅嗅与巫师先生的其它神奇动物们都住在一只被施了无痕伸展咒的手提皮箱里，这样即使出远门，巫师先生也不用和嗅嗅它们分开。因此，当巫师先生决定为远在美国的一位女性朋友送一本他的新书时，原本土生土长在不列颠的嗅嗅就有幸与它的巫师先生一起来到了大洋彼岸的美国。

那时嗅嗅已经成家，有了七只可爱的嗅嗅宝宝。既然成家了，那么接下来就该考虑立业了呀。于是嗅嗅每晚都钻出箱子，勤勤恳恳劳作一晚寻找亮闪闪的东西，进行资本原始积累。因为体贴的嗅嗅怕巫师先生担心它在外面吃亏，所以它每次总是悄悄出去、悄悄回来。

嗅嗅以为它的假期大概就会这样平凡又愉快地度过时，发生了一件事：巫师先生提着他神奇的箱子来到了一家有一个胖墩墩男人的店。

在那家店里，嗅嗅打开了新世界的大门：它发现了一种亮闪闪的新东西。那东西与它以前见过的都不同，香香的，软软的，咬一口，甜甜的，最重要的是，那种东西亮闪闪的——亮闪闪才是最重要的一点。嗅嗅是个恋家的好嗅嗅，所以就不辞辛劳地把那种亮闪闪的东西全都搬回了家里，分给孩子们吃。看到孩子们吃得开心，我们的主人公嗅嗅作为一只好嗅嗅就决定每晚都去取这种“新宝贝。”

嗅嗅不知道的是，这种“新宝贝”是胖墩墩的科先生祖传的李子面包卷，面包皮上为了与其它口味区分在烘培过程中刷了三次稀释的玫瑰花蜜，所以才会亮闪闪的。不过这并不影响勤劳勇敢又爱家的嗅嗅先生。

嗅嗅先生这样开开心心地过了一段时间后，“新宝贝”的秘密不幸被巫师先生的一位朋友、女巫奎小姐发现了。嗅嗅担心巫师先生知道气坏身体，赶忙递了一个“新宝贝”给奎小姐，希望她领会精神闭口不言，可糟糕的是，奎小姐看着“新宝贝”竟然哭了起来。

这可吓坏了嗅嗅，嗅嗅很喜欢奎小姐，所以在接下来的两天里，嗅嗅没有再出箱。

这件事发生的第三天，嗅嗅在家里见到了店里那个胖墩墩的男人，在巫师先生给那位被称为科先生的男人道了歉、奎小姐又用许多不发光的食物招待了科先生后，科先生原谅了嗅嗅，并从此和巫师先生还有奎小姐成为了朋友。

在那之后，科先生开始经常为嗅嗅准备更多的“新宝贝，”大家从此幸福快乐地生活在了一起。

 

奎妮讲完，扬一扬手中的空杯，“再来点热可可吧？”说着起身回了厨房。

奎妮走后，科瓦尔斯基先生首先发声：“其实没有什么嗅嗅，”他对两个男孩解释，“奎妮发现她的宠物一直在偷窃店里的面包后主动找到了我，店里休假的那天我去了奎妮家，见到了那条罪魁祸首拉普杭幼犬，也没有什么魔法和女巫，不过奎妮家的房东太太……”科瓦尔斯基先生回忆着，忽然打了个寒颤，“那才真是个巫婆。”

巴奇觉得这个故事依然有许多漏洞，比如为什么奎妮住的地方听上去离科瓦尔斯基的总店更近，她家里的狗却要跑到这里偷食，以及那条聪明的狗究竟是怎样瞒天过海偷走了那么多面包——它总不能全现场吃掉了吧？但尽管依然存疑，巴奇和科瓦尔斯基先生却也没熟悉到可以随意开口质疑的地步，而且人人都有隐私，巴奇不愿意去刺探，更何况是面对这样两位好心肠。于是他只是低下头又喝了一大口可可，咬了一口李子面包卷。

可史蒂夫不明白，史蒂夫不明白的东西就要问。奎妮提着热可可壶回来时，他从裤子口袋里摸出上次画的那张嫌疑人速写给奎妮看，“您说的嗅嗅是不是长这个样子？”

奎妮看到画时吃了一惊，她盯着史蒂夫的蓝眼睛看了一会儿，忽然转头看向巴奇，神情也变得复杂起来。

巴奇显然把那目光当成了问询，高兴地把空杯子递过来，“谢谢您。”

奎妮勉强笑一笑，向巴奇走过去，“有点像，可惜不是，”她转头告诉史蒂夫，“面包贼实际上是我家的拉普杭幼犬，那是个聪明的小家伙，胃口大得惊人，也不安分，总喜欢偷偷跟着我出门，”奎妮把杯子递还给巴奇后再回头看史蒂夫，可小个子依然是一副困惑的样子：“听您的描述，这个嗅嗅的外观挺像科瓦尔斯基先生的招牌怪物面包……”

“……那款面包的确是这个故事的原型，”奎妮给出解释，笑容更加勉强，像薄纸剪成的面具。

“《谁动了我的面包》，”科瓦尔斯基先生忽然没头没尾地来了一句。

“什么？”史蒂夫的注意力被暂时转移。

“《谁动了我的面包》，”科瓦尔斯基先生重复了一遍，“如果你们两个小侦探想把这个案子记录下来——你知道，就像华生医生那样，可以起名叫《谁动了我的面包》。”

巴奇哈哈大笑，“经过这个事件后，我想我们是不可能成为什么侦探的了。”

史蒂夫点头表示同意。

“那你想当什么？”奎妮好奇地问。

屋里另外三个人的目光齐刷刷转到巴奇身上时，他一时被问住了，“呃，”巴奇低下头，摸摸鼻子，“我想……当好人吧。”

另外三个人笑起来，巴奇自己也笑了。

“好简单的愿望，”奎妮微笑着感慨。

 

§

 

当奎妮和科瓦尔斯基先生离开去后厨处理叮当报喜的烤箱时，史蒂夫将最后一口李子面包卷填进嘴里。吞下后，他压低了声音：“我想咱们应该把今晚吃的——”

在他说完前，巴奇已经从口袋里摸出了棉麻钱袋，他把钱袋递给史蒂夫，两人相视一笑。史蒂夫把里面的纸币硬币统统倒进巴奇合在一起的掌心。

之后算账就开始了。

“桃子派多少钱？”巴奇问完，史蒂夫就站起来去寻找桃子派的标价牌。面包店今天提前打烊，只有他们刚才攀谈的角落开了盏暖色灯，四把镂花铁椅和一张圆茶桌拢在一束橘黄光中。篮子已经被收走清洗，大多数架子都空了，临近橱窗的架子上铺着一层清冷月色，标价牌在上面放置得零零散散，面向四面八方。史蒂夫微微踮起脚尖将它们转向自己逐一查看寻找桃子派，找到以后就报给巴奇，巴奇从掌心数出对应的钱。

“蓝莓奶酪塔多少钱？奎妮小姐塞了我两个。”

“金银椰蓉球多少钱？”

“林茨蛋糕多少钱？”

“那个果冻科瓦尔斯基先生说叫什么来着？”

“醋栗果冻。”

“对，醋栗果冻多少钱？”

快算完的时候，巴奇将视线从那些沉甸甸的硬币转到橱窗前踮着脚的、看起来轻飘飘的小个子身上，他眼波闪了闪，唇角折出一个狡黠的笑来，“小个子多少钱？”

史蒂夫掉了东西，醋栗果冻的说明牌从指尖滑落到下方的瓷质茶点盘发出一声脆响，“小个子有很多，”他回答，头也不回。

“好吧，”巴奇把玩笑改得严谨了一些：“那多少钱能买到一只会画画的史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫收回搭在架子顶层的手，转过身，刚才踮起的脚跟落回地上，他弯起嘴角，对巴奇露出一个微笑，“One Buck。”

在巴奇意识到自己在做什么之前，他就已经走过去，低下头——

那是他们的第一个吻。少年的吻，青涩而笨拙。天，巴奇有些绝望地想，他甚至不知道究竟该怎么做。然而兵临城下，蓄势待发，巴奇全身紧绷如弓，集结起勇气探出舌尖飞快地舔了一下。就一下。那一秒舌尖处上百个味蕾倾巢而出，帮巴奇•巴恩斯定义并记录下了“幸福”的味道。一秒之后，探兵如触了静电般在噼啪的火花中溃不成军地缩回来，将绷紧的弓弦割断。巴奇觉得自己从头顶到脚跟被拆得七零八落，这一身废墟轻盈得可以飘起来。

后来巴奇•巴恩斯的味蕾又遇见了很多味道，莎拉的烙饼里那种带一点糊的马铃薯香、假咖啡划过喉口如冷水浸泡的木屑、人类血液里让人作呕的铁锈味，还有很长一段时间他什么味道也尝不到，进食变成了小臂上密密麻麻的针眼。但他的味蕾却始终替他记得那种紫色圆润的果子。

那是史蒂夫舌尖的味道。

 

§

 

离开面包店前，奎妮问史蒂夫是否能把那张速写送给她，留做纪念，史蒂夫自然答应了。在送给对方前，他应奎妮的请求在右下角签下落款，在写名字时，他笔尖在纸上停顿了一会，最终签下两人共同的名字：巴奇和史蒂夫，一九三四年于布鲁克林。

 

§

 

离开面包店后，奎妮•戈德斯坦恩和雅各布•科瓦尔斯基一直走到巴士站台才分手。科瓦尔斯基离开以后，奎妮双手提着包，漫不经心地晃到站台另一侧，那里站了另外一个女人。女人有一头干练的黑色短发，双手插在青蓝色长大衣的口袋里，看到奎妮过来，女人与她对视了四到五秒，然后转头继续左右张望，做出一副等车模样。

“我觉得没有必要，”奎妮告诉那个女人，“雅各布的面包——”

“雅各布自己都搞不清楚他的灵感来源，”女人打断她，“他没有目击记忆。”

“……两个孩子而已，”奎妮坚持，“即使说出去了，谁会相信他们？”

女人转头正视着奎妮，一字一顿地回答：“第二塞勒姆的余党会。”

奎妮愣了一会儿，肩膀垮下，“可那是……初吻。”

蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩走过去揽住妹妹的肩膀，“这也是为了他们的安全……更何况——记忆没了，就真忘了？对真正深爱的人来说，不过是在一个新的时间走一遍老路。这点你该比任何人都清楚。”

“总有一天……”奎妮低着头，顺着自己的思绪走，“总有一天，雅各布会知道、麻鸡可以和巫师在一起、两个男人能够无所顾忌地相拥亲吻，或许有朝一日，魔法会在所有人面前曝光，世界上不再有这种无谓的人为束缚和道德绑架，每个人——我是说每个人，都能自由自在地生活在阳光下。”

她的妹妹总是太理想化，蒂娜耐心地听完，给出早就酝酿好的回答：“但不是今天。”

“不是今天，”奎妮重复，声音突然变得有那么一点凄凉，她吸吸鼻子，轻轻拍了拍手中皮包，“那孩子的画我想留下，希望有天能还给他。”

蒂娜没有回答。

 

§

 

巴奇不知道为什么他现在才发现这么棒的一家面包店。等史蒂夫和他来到这里时，面包店已经在店主的打理下走上了正轨，科瓦尔斯基先生也要回到总店去了。

幸运的是，巴奇和史蒂夫去的时候刚好赶上了科瓦尔斯基先生为自己设的一个小小的离别活动：免费给孩子发签语饼（fortune cookie）。

签语饼盛在店门口矮桌上的一只大篮子里，散发饼干的是科瓦尔斯基先生本人和一个笑容甜美的粉衣姑娘。闻风而来的孩子并不只有他们两个，店门口的人群乱糟糟的。在乱糟糟的人群中，科瓦尔斯基先生隐约觉得其中两个男孩有那么一点眼熟，他随手取了一枚饼干给其中黑发的那个，刚想开口问点什么时男孩却只来得及喊一声谢谢就被人流带走了，科瓦尔斯基先生于是只当是自己奇怪的错觉，快乐地笑一声就过去了。

 

巴奇和史蒂夫捏着饼干拐了个弯来到一条安静的侧巷。巷子里有几只很高的铁皮箱子，看起来像魔术师遗弃的道具。巴奇斜身倚上一个，史蒂夫跳上另一个坐下。箱子大，人小，史蒂夫的脚够不着地，穿着长筒袜和旧皮鞋的脚荡着，脚跟一下一下轻磕着铁皮。他掰开签运饼，里面的纸条露出来。

纸条大概是那个粉衣姑娘做的，连纸都是粉红色的。史蒂夫展开纸条，然后——傻了。

纸条上写着：GRRRRR，JUST KISS HIM！

是的，是him而不是him／her，就好像写纸条的人知道签语饼的主人会在什么情境下读到似的。

史蒂夫不自觉地吞咽一下。

“你的写的什么？”巴奇探长了脑袋想看，史蒂夫顿时受到了惊吓，从箱子上蹦下来火速把纸条攥紧在手心背到身后。

“呃，没什么，”一向光明磊落的史蒂夫•罗杰斯红着脸搪塞，“就写了……‘一切都会好起来的，’”他撒了谎，但史蒂夫很快原谅了自己，说真的，他也没法不撒谎，“你的呢？”他赶紧把话题转到巴奇身上。

巴奇显得很困惑，“白纸一张，”他有点失望地回答，“我想他们肯定写漏了。”

喂，就算撒谎也编得像一点吧，史蒂夫腹诽，不过他也很快原谅了巴奇，不严于律己，所以宽以待人。

吃掉了饼干后，史蒂夫将那个可怕的纸条揉成一团扔到了归家途中途径的第一个垃圾桶，像摆脱一个罪恶却美妙的念头，纸团从缝隙滚落下去很快就不见了，然而念头已经埋下，并将从此，生根发芽。

吻他？

也许……明天吧。

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> ［1］←实在不忍心把这个括号&数字加到文中去，Buck在美国俚语中有美元的意思。
> 
> ［2］队一电影里队长看的就是动画片（“Just play the cartoon”），所以就请了唐纳德先生客串。
> 
> ［3］神盾档案里写芽盾的头发是light brown，大盾时期才是blond，但淡棕写出来感觉有点奇怪，我就直接用的金色。
> 
> ［4］GRRRRR是英语拟声词，表示气急败坏抓狂的状态。“GRRRRR，JUST KISS HIM！”大概相当于“憋说话，吻他！”不过英语更有感觉就写的英语～
> 
> 其它碎碎念废话
> 
> 这个脑洞来源于二刷《神奇动物》，看到面包店的时候突然想到盾冬会不会去？那场淋了纽约的遗忘雨有没有浇到豆芽他们脑袋上？如果有，那两人还忘了什么？于是开始脑洞大开放飞自我～本来想把故事设定在纽约事件之中，后来觉得不对嘛那个雨不是会让人忘掉糟糕的记忆，于是改到了后期。
> 
> 写时间线+正文的时候已经处于魔怔状态了，感觉不写完就没办法做其它任何事，什么吃得快吃什么可感觉还是在浪费时间，甚至把几个长篇搁置一边【←我错啦我检讨Orz】
> 
> 写着写着感觉这个故事更像是吧唧个人向，史蒂夫在其中反而弱化了，一开始想修正一下这个问题，后来干脆放弃了【←我们吧唧哥哥这么好，多写两笔怎么啦哼】，以至于后来变得像个叙事说明文，说明为什么罗大盾这么在意冬吧唧+冬吧唧为什么喜欢吃李子。在其它圈看文的时候看到一句话“总有一天人们只会记得亚瑟王统一了阿尔比恩，而不记得有个叫亚瑟的笨蛋最喜欢吃肉，”吧唧就是那个记得罗师傅喜欢“吃肉”的人，他对于队长来说就像打人柳上那个永不愈合的结疤，叉骨一戳就傻了。
> 
> 《神奇动物》这边的话，其实我并不是很喜欢这个电影，但我很喜欢雅各布和奎妮他们，觉得这对和盾冬之间有种异曲同工之妙。雅各布在这篇里还是处于被蒙蔽的状态，不过重点在于这种不能暴露魔法的大形势下奎妮愿意为了他偶尔离开那个美妙的世界，觉得依照两人的个性其实目前来讲这还算足够。
> 
> 特别鸣谢
> 
> 特别感谢那只全篇没露面的嗅嗅，没有你就没有这篇文，愿你新的一年家庭美满财源广进每天都有李子面包卷吃：）
> 
> 哦对了，也不能亏待了罗师傅，等我填了其它几个坑再送罗师傅篇文，虽然感觉自己并不会写甜饼。 结尾附赠嗅嗅诱捕神器李子面包菜谱一张，非专业人士，菜谱慎用，亲测无毒无公害。不会做造型不会拍照大家随意看看娱乐一下就好，哈……哈……  
> 菜谱走：http://shangnysun.lofter.com/post/1e0d54b8_dc54d56


End file.
